A Heart of Stone
by Warrior of Silence
Summary: Trunks wants to spend some quality time with his dad b4 returning to his timeline, but Vegeta has other plans. Can Trunks dig deep enough into this proud saiyajin warriors pride that he can reveal the thing that he craves to see the most?..his heart?
1. Default Chapter

"A HEART OF STONE"  
  
by ~*SW*~ narrator: Trunks  
  
Chapter 1: The Truth Hurts  
  
I looked out the window and watched my father train for hours on end. "Such determination" I thought. "Or should I say..... pride." I turned away from the window and headed for the front door. "He just can't accept the fact that he's not better than Goku. Doesn't he know when to give up! GASP!" I had just realized what I said...give up. Maybe that's what differentiates my father from me....the fact that he's not willing to quit when I am.  
  
*flashback* "Get away from me you twirp! You're too soft! Always satisfied with being second best to Kakarrots brat I see......WELL THAT WILL GET YOU NO WHERE!!  
  
At the time I would have said that my father was just being selfish and proud for not letting me train with him, but now I can kind of see where he was coming from.....kind of. I reached my hand for the knob of the door, I was ready to confront my father and train with him, but just then, he opened the door. *Gasp!* He surprised me.  
  
"And just where were you going??!!" asked a tired, sweaty, and agitated Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I...was...um -uh...." I stuttered.  
  
"What's the matter BOY! Cat got your tongue!!??"  
  
"No FATHER! Not at all!"  
  
"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME BOY!! DON'T EVEN TRY IT! NOW I ASKED YOU WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" he yelled.  
  
"*sigh*....I was actually coming out to train with you." I said in a low, nervous voice.  
  
"YOU, wanted to train with ME??!! AH ha ha ha ha ha!" my father threw his head back and laughed, then stopped to say. "You....brat, are not worthy!"  
  
"I don't understand you father! First you say I'm too soft to train with you, that I like being second best....but then when I'm actually ready to get BETTER, you refuse! It just KILLS you that I'm not stronger than Gohan, doesn't it!"  
  
My father said nothing for a moment then said....  
  
"You better learn how to control that tongue of yours boy....it could get you into a lot of trouble!" He then started to walk away.  
  
"NO!" I yelled back!  
  
"huh?" my father stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I need some answers father.....please."  
  
Vegeta turned around with a furious look on his face. "Please??? You are begging me to train you because you cannot train yourself. You are WORTHLESS on your own! You already know everything about improving your strength and raising your ki level. I am not here to baby you through it! I am here if you are looking for a good fight!" he argued.  
  
"But....otusan, i......  
  
"ENOUGH ! YOU are weak! and no saiyajin...that makes you no son of mine either!" he said as he began walking away, it wasn't long before he was gone.  
  
"*GASP!*" I couldn't believe what my father had just said to me. "O...tu...san."  
  
I didn't know what to do next, what to think! My father, my own flesh and blood had denied the fact the I was his one and only son. I slowly began to feel tears trickling down the side of my cheeks as I realized the truth, and how much it hurt. That my father did not love me at all, but despised me. For what seemed like hours I stared at nothing, repeating the same sentences over and over again in my head. "My father doesn't love me, I'm not his son". That would stay in my subconscious - forever.  
  
Just then, my mother walked in the room.  
  
"Trunks...is something wrong dear? You've been sitting there for hours!"  
  
I then looked out the window and saw my father training again.  
  
"If Vegeta could train for hours, how come I can't sit here for hours as well?" I asked her.  
  
My mother was speechless.  
  
"What did you just call your father?"  
  
"Vegeta...that's his name, isn't it?"  
  
"You will call him Otusan!" exclaimed mother.  
  
"Why?" I answered. "I don't have one."*~ 


	2. Shattered

Chapter 2: "Shattered"  
  
Then it was dinnertime....  
  
Then it was dinnertime, probably the most difficult time of the day. All the family would sit down and eat together, and unfortunately...that included Vegeta. Feeling rather uncomfortable to be at the same table as him, I decided not to draw attention to myself, but to continue eating as if he weren't there. I looked up to see baby Trunks sitting directly across from me. I couldn't help but smile.*~ However, the lil' guy didn't reat the same way, instead he burst out crying!  
  
"Oh, that's ok Trunks! Mommy's here!" comforted my mother. "There, there!"  
  
I felt that I should help too, so I found myself making faces at myself! If you know what I mean! (lol). Heh, the kid bought it fine! I was starting to enjoy myself as well until I Vegeta said...  
  
"Hmph, a baby playing with a baby!"  
  
"Grr!" my good mood was over!  
  
"You see what happens when you mother your children too much Bulma...they grow up soft!"  
  
Then I answered back saying...  
  
"There's a difference between babying, and actually showing that you care about someone, but I guess YOU wouldn't now anything about that now, would you?"  
  
"Well, it looks like the little dog has some bark to go with his bite after all!" smartmouthed Vegeta.  
  
"Would you two stop it!" yelled my mother. "If you want to argue then take it elsewhere!"  
  
"We're already done, aren't we boy!"  
  
"No Vegeta....I don't think we are." I said under my breath.  
  
"What did you call me brat!" Vegeta yelled as he knocked his fist against the table knocking over his dinner glass.  
  
"Vegeta!" I answered. "Isn't it a whole lot better to refer to someone by their name, instead of calling them something like, Boy, or BRAT!?" I answered sarcastically. I knew it was wrong and very rude, but I felt that it needed to be said.  
  
"TRUNKS!??" my mother was getting very nervous, and the baby was beginning to get all worked up and excited as well.  
  
"If you're looking for a fight, then you've just found it!" Vegeta threatened. He stood up with his fists clenched. Just then the baby started to cry.  
  
"Vegeta! Sit down! You're scaring the baby!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Quiet! he responded. "That brat brought this on himself!" he said while pointing directly at me. "I've been more than patient, and it's time I taught him some respect!"  
  
"Don't you worry about your son at all?! He's afraid of you! Don't you even care!!" I yelled.  
  
"All I care about now is teaching you a lesson that you'll never forget!" he said with a small grin. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't really looking to hurt me...but scare me. He wanted me to apologize again to show that he was large and in charge, and that I was just the little whimp who couldn't defend myself! Well, this time was going to be different. This time.... I WIN!  
  
Just then, out of no where I threw my fist toward Vegeta's face and gave him the biggest punch in punch history!  
  
"THWAP!" Vegeta tumbled backward and towards the wall, almost falling to the ground!  
  
"What have I done!??!" I thought to myself. I found myself feeling very guilty.  
  
The baby was now crying uncontrollably. "GASP! TRUNKS! What are you doing!!" my mother screamed.  
  
"I, I didn't m...mean...err.." I was stumped for words!  
  
"BIG MISTAKE KID!!" Vegeta wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. "FINISH WHAT YOU START!!!" Vegeta then came charging at me and gave me an enormously painful blow to the stomach!! The pain was so strong, that I fell to my knees and nearly collapsed!  
  
"GASP!!! VEGETA!!!!" my mother screamed.  
  
"grr...,...er...ahrr,,...." I couldn't say a word!  
  
"Get Up Boy!" Vegeta opened the door and kicked me out of it!  
  
"VEGETA!! LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!" my mother was nearly in tears.  
  
"What?! You mean the way he hurt me?! I'm just giving the boy a lesson in discipline! And exactly what he wanted the whole time..... a good fight!" commented Vegeta.  
  
I looked at him as he left the front door and slowly approached me.  
  
"What's the matter boy? are you in pain? I thought you were tougher than that!?"  
  
"grr....er.r...." I continued to groan. Vegeta then picked me up by the collar and made a fist. I closed my eyes awaiting the tremendous blow that I was about to receive....but, it never came? Just then, I opened my eyes and saw Vegeta looking at the side of my face where I seemed to be bleeding. I knew he felt that he went too far. Instead, all he ended up saying was...  
  
"No...you're not worth my time. You're too weak to have good sport with!" He then threw me back to the ground, and went back in to the house and upstairs. I was to busy paying mind to Vegeta that I did not even see my mother standing at the front door holding baby Trunks. She was crying. She ran over to see if I was alright, and helped me back inside.  
  
"I'm sorry mother," I managed to say.  
  
"It's not your fault," she replied.  
  
"I did not plan on spending my last couple of days in this timeline like this!" I thought. "But I don't understand Vegeta!" I thought back to when we fought Cell and Yamcha had said that he went ballistic over me. I thought it was because he cared, but now I realize he was probably just upset that he had no one to boss around anymore.... or maybe he was just waiting for a good enough excuse to attack Cell without looking like a complete idiot!  
  
I looked at my mother as she began to pick up the shattered pieces of Vegeta's glass. I looked at it and thought of myself, and how just like the glass, my pride had been shattered as well.*~ 


	3. Accept Me

Chapter 3: "Accept Me!"  
  
"Accept Me! Why can't you just accept me for who I am Vegeta!" I found myself running through the woods to no particular place in tears. "No matter how hard I try, I can never seem to make you proud of me!" I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to my knees, as I bashed my fist against the floor. "Why can't you love me Vegeta! Why can't you love me... father." I stood up and found myself running again, running from Vegeta, running from my problems, running from...myself. Why? I stopped and took a deep breath, as I slowly came to my senses. I wasn't going to run anymore. I looked around and found that I wasn't familiar with the atmosphere that I was in, however, besides the many bushes and twigs, it seemed to have a lot of free area. "Perfect," I thought. I will use this this land to train. If Vegeta won't change, then I will! I'll show him that I'm fully capable of living up to his expectations!" I thought.  
  
I trained and trained for hours on end. Then.... "What are you doing all the way out here brat!" Vegeta popped out of no where!  
  
"GASP!" I stepped backward and stabbed my neck against a twig.  
  
"What's the matter, did I startle you? Poor baby!" Vegeta joked.  
  
"No, you just surprised me...that's all." I stuttered. I then turned around to see what had poked me. "That's funny, I've never seen that before?" the plant had looked totally foreign to me.  
  
"What's the matter? You've never seen a BUSH before!?" taunted Vegeta.  
  
"Grr..." he was beginning to get on my last nerve!  
  
"Looks like you've found my favourite spot to train! Next to the hyperbolic time chamber and the gravity room, of course!"  
  
"Actually, I was just leaving!" Vegeta was the last person wanted to be around when I trained.  
  
"Oh? What a pity!" he said sarcastically. It wasn't long before I was gone.  
  
"Great! Now where am I going to train!" I thought. "Wait a minute, the hyperbolic time chamber! Heh, heh, I guess Vegeta finally did some good after all!" I said with a grin.  
  
As I was flying there, I looked down to see Gohan's house. "heh.. I wonder how that little guy's making out? I still can't believe that Gohan, a KID, the same kid who became my future master and best friend...saved us all from Cell!" As I was passing his house, something strange happened. I began to feel a little dizzy and his house appeared to be a little blurry. Then in a few seconds, all was normal again. "Weird," I said to myself. "I guess I was training a lot harder than I thought! I should take it easy in the chamber." I said as I flew the rest of the way.  
  
When I finally reached Dende's lookout, the dizzy thing happened again, and this time I felt a little weak as well! "What's up? Why am I feeling so strangely all of a sudden?" but I tried not to let it go to my head.  
  
I asked Dende and Mr. Popo if I could use their chamber, and they agreed. As I headed toward the door, Mr. Popo stopped me and said...  
  
"Wait Trunks! You have a leaf on your collar!"  
  
I blushed and replied saying... "Oh yeah, that must've come from a tree when I was training in the woods."  
  
"Oh....I see", answered Mr. Popo, but his attention was no longer drawn to me but the leaf.  
  
"Hmm? Maybe he collects them - or something?" I thought.(lol)*~  
  
"Be careful in there Trunks! Remember, the chamber also reflects what's on a person's heart, even though the images aren't real, they are still very dangerous and CAN hurt you" said Dende.  
  
"I remember...don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I answered.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're mind is clear and opened."  
  
"Look, I said I'll be fine!" I yelled and went in the chamber.  
  
"I'm worried about him Popo. I don't think that he was ready to go in there, I wonder what drew him in to the chamber today? He was acting rather odd, like he was upset about something...wouldn't you say Mr. Popo?" asked Dende. But Popo didn't respond. "Mr. Popo?" Dende asked again. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes Dende, I'm afraid something is." he said while continuing to examine the leaf. "Dende it is essential that we get him out of there now!" yelled Popo.  
  
"Huh? I don't understand? What's going on??" asked Dende.  
  
"I'll explain l8ter, but first, we must get him out of the hyperbolic time chamber....and hurry! His very life may depend on it!"*~ 


	4. The Deadly Green

Chapter 4: "The Deadly Green" WARNING(longest chapter! + contains scenes of violence!(lol)  
  
"You see Dende! It's right here!" Popo pointed to a page in one of his ancient books showing Dende a picture and description of the plant that the leaf belonged to. "You see! I told you it was the same one! Now please, we're wasting precious time!" "Slow down Mr. Popo! said Dende. "First we have to find a way to open the door!" "Oh that's right, I forgot! Once the door is closed, it is impossible to open from the outside!" exclaimed Popo. "But we have to get him out of there before it spreads throughout his entire body! Oh, if only Kami were here...he would know what to do!" "You should no that nothing is impossible Mr. Popo, especially when I've just remembered that there is a way! Thanx to you mentioning Kami anyway!" said Dende. ......................... Inside the hyberbolic time chamber, I was struggling to stay focused and not let my emotions get the best of me, but it wasn't easy when my vision appeared to be blurry at times, and I was feeling weaker than before. I fell to the ground at took a breather. "Come on Trunks, stay focused!" I said to myself. Just then, I heard a voice yell. "Get up boy!" I looked up to find Vegeta standing before me. "Vegeta!" I yelled back. "I'm the one you want...aren't I?" He then began running in the opposite direction, but I wouldn't let him get away that easily. "Get Back Here!" I yelled as I ran after him. When I finally caught up with him, he was facing the other direction with his back facing me. He turned around, looked at me, and then....he vanished! "Huh? Where are you!??!" I yelled. "Get back here! COWARD! Fight ME! I'm not AFRAID OF YOU!!!! ....." "...Then who are you really afraid of?" said a voice behind me, that sounded much like my own! I turned around to meet another me standing there!!!!!!" "Wha? What's going on!!" I asked. "Why are you afraid of me, are you afraid of what I'm capable of doing?..."  
  
"...capable of becoming?!" answered another person who had ALSO looked exactly like me! "What do you two want from me!??!" I asked them. "....fight us." they answered together. "Huh?!?" I was confused. Then suddenly.... "POW!" One of them gave me a punch to the face! The other one caught me as I fell back and said... "Overcome us!" Then he jumped kicked me and I flew to the ground. I never realized how POWERFUL I was! I was in extreme pain. Then another Trunks appeared and said... ".....have confidence in me." He then picked me up by the throat and threw me half way across the floor. "Aaargh!" it hurt so much. How could people three guys who looked like me want to hurt me! I realized that everything they happened to say was something positive. Were they referring to me? I looked at them, and they appeared blurry and out of focus, more than before. As if I weak enough from the start, now, I had the three of them to deal with as well! Well that did it! I wasn't going to stand for it anymore!! As weak as I was I had to fight! "After all that is why I came in this chamber in the first place" I thought. "I have to defend myself.... some how." Just then, I arose from the ground and charged for the three of them, it wasn't long before we were all in combat! However.... as hard as I tried, it wasn't good enough! For there strengths alone were stronger than I due to the condition that I was in...and their strengths COMBINED made it dead near impossible for me to even stand a fraction of a chance! One Trunks would grab me while the other two would double team on me! One of the body slammed me to the ground, the other one picked me up and swung me up against a wall back first that I could've SWORN wasn't there b4, and another one would try his very best to beat me to a bloody pulp with his ki blasts....and it was working. There I lay, defenseless on the ground with half my vision, less than a quarter of my strength, and regurgitating what seemed to be blood. "It's over..." I whispered to myself. Just then, the three Trunks' appeared in front of me and said.... "Believe in us!" then they fused to become one, and standing before me now was a super saiyajin version of myself. "W-who..a..re...you?" I barely managed to say. "I am a symbol of yourself." he answered. Then he went on to say, "I am a symbol of what you represent, of your race. Just like your father Vegeta, you are a saiyajin...a super saiyajin!" he ended. "I AM NO SAIYAJIN! and NO son of VEGETA's.....I HAVE NO FATHER!!" I answered. "Then I have no need for you anymore. You are holding me back from reaching my full potential, and if you are no longer a part of me, then, you are no longer a part of my life.... that makes you a waste of space...that makes you - nothing!" The SSj Trunks then lifted me up over his head and headed toward the end of a cliff that suddenly appeared there. "Wait...what are you doing?" I asked frantically. "Your father is only partially responsible for the pain you feel, the larger fraction of it belongs to you. You should never want to change who you REALLY are to suit other peoples needs." The SSj walked closer to the edge of the cliff. "No....STOP!" I yelled. "You keep beating yourself up about things you have no control over, and now look where it has gotten you. Nowhere but a dead end, it has been your downfall.... and now? so will this!" he then threw me off! "Noooooo!!!!" I yelled, but no one was there to heat my cry.*~ ..................................... Outside the hyperbolic time chamber, Dende had found the namekian words to open the door. "Lo hi Kami, de nor brega a sumi hir run tay!" (lol) (which in English means "Open the door Kami, oh ancient holder of the chamber!") The door slowly began to open! "Yes! It worked!" said Dende. Just then, Vegeta came. "GASP!" Vegeta!" Dende said. "What are you doing here?" "That does it! Where'd that brat run off too! I know He's here! and HE knows better than to keep me waiting at DINNER TIME!" (Bulma won't feed him until he finds Trunks! lol) "He's in the hyperbolic time chamber, Vegeta." answered Popo. "Well? What are you waiting for?? HAWL him out of there! We're having pork tonight!" (lol alright...I'm done.)*~ "Actually, we were just going to do that very thing! It seems Trunks' life may be in danger!" exclaimed Dende. "What are you BABBLING about!? He just went in the chamber, it's not like he decided to go and fight CELL!! Vegeta then saw the ancient book in the corner. "What's going on here!?" he asked in a rude distraught tone. "No time to explain! Let's get him out of there!" exclaimed Popo. "Right!" said Dende, then the two of them followed by a confused, impatient, and HUNGRY Vegeta went to the chamber to find Trunks. Then Mr. Popo looked to his right and found him on lying on the ground. "Over there!" he said. "GASP!" Oh no! We may be too late!" exclaimed Dende. Vegeta was speechless when he saw the bloody beaten up body lying lifeless on the ground. "W...what happened to him." Vegeta asked. "Let's get him out of here, then I'll explain." said Popo. Dende and Popo carried Trunks out with one of his arms on one of their shoulders. When they were out Vegeta said, "It doesn't make sense! There's no way he could've gotten that badly injured in the chamber!!!!!" "But he was unable to defend himself Vegeta." answered Popo. "What?!!" said a now confused Vegeta. "Popo pointed to the leaf on the table and said, I found that leaf on his collar which most likely meant that he was infected by one of the twigs on the branches of a Grilion Shrue plant (pronounced (Grill - e - un shrew). A Grilion shrue is one of the most dangerous plants there are, it contains a poison in it called Oesphaeryll. (pronounced Es - fear - ill. The O is silent)*~ The Oespaeryll could kill you if not given the syrum before it's too late. The bad news is...even once the syrum is given to you there is still a 50% chance that you will not survive. Some people even call the plant...the deadly green." ended Popo. "Well, has he GOTTEN the syrum yet?" questioned Vegeta. "he's getting it right now, said Dende as he began to pour the antidote into my mouth. "Will it work?" asked Vegeta once more. "Like I said Vegeta, there'sa 50/50 chance," said Popo. "What happens now Popo?" asked Dende. "Now, we wait." he replied. "Look at these cuts and bruises," said Dende as he started to use his healing power on me. "You FOOL! You couldn't think of doing that before?! Who needs a syrum when you have powers like your own!" argued Vegeta. Dende then replied saying, "I can only heal physical wounds, What Trunks has is an illness. I can't help him...I'm sorry." "What do you mean you're SORRY! And you cal yourself a HEALER??!!" Vegeta then picked me up and started walking away. "It's hurts, doesn't it Vegeta, that when you know you could've been more kind and compassionate to towards Trunks you chose not to. And now, when he needs it the most...you don't even know how!" yelled Dende. (Oooooo! (lol))  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, grimaced, and said in a rather low and disappointed voice... "......I'm wasting my time here." then he flew away. "He truly has a heart of stone...wouldn't you say Dende?" asked Popo. "Oh, not at all Mr. Popo. It's very obvious to me that he feels very upset for what has happened to Trunks. He knows that if he had payed more mind to his son, this could've been prevented." "How do you know all of that master Dende? he doesn't seem to show it to me?" he asked again. "On the outside? Maybe not, but on the inside, I can sense...that he is tearing up with guilt." "Oh my," responded Popo. As Vegeta flew back home with Trunks, he whispered to himself... "You'd better get well, or your mother would never forgive me..and.. I'd never forgive myself.*~ 


	5. Dreams & Revelations

Chapter 5: "Dreams & Revelations"  
  
"Mom! Get some warm blankets and sheets! Dad! You take the baby...I'm going to get the first aid kit! Let's move!!" ordered my mother as she scrambled around the house looking for ways to help my condition. I, on the other hand was just fighting to stay alive. For countless minutes the pain seemed excruciating and unbearable! The poison seemed to have gotten much stronger than before. As it continued to spread throughout the rest of my body, I only felt my hopes for survival diminish even more...because for the first time in my whole entire life... I was scared. Scared that I would never go back to my own timeline and see my mother's face again.... scared that I wouldn't live to save my world from those monstrous androids! Scared - for my life. And I wasn't the only one struggling either. Besides my grandparents and my young mother, Vegeta was also struggling to keep it together. I could tell that he was hurting for me, but at that point and time...I couldn't have cared less! To me, Vegeta had already blown his chance with trying to be a father figure to me, and if he felt guilty now? Then good! Let him suffer! He deserved every bit of it!!*~ "Grr..... How much longer before we can get some darned service down here!? I mean Really!!" Vegeta argued. He was becoming quite anxious and frightened for my life...but I didn't care. Not now, not ever! *cough* *cough* *gag!* I began coughing and choking constantly, I wasn't able to control it. I felt my sweat slowly begin to trickle down the sides of my face and on my forehead. (and all the ladyz say?...Eww! (lol))*~ I didn't even know it, but at that point and time I began saying things that I didn't even know I wuz saying! As if I was talking in my sleep or something. "No! Stop!..... stay away!.....keep away from me!!..........NO!!!!!!......GRR!!!" I began to scream and shout! My grandparents rushed down and tried to hold me steady, but I continued to struggle. "Let Me GO!!" I'd yell. I didn't even know that i was resisting my own grandparents! Who were actually trying to help me!! "T. Trunks?" The fear in my father's eyes was the worst it had ever been. "Hurry Bulma! I don't know how much longer we can contain this young lad!" yelled my grandpa. "Oh dear," said my grandma as she also tried to strap me back down. "......FOUND IT!" answered my mother. Just then, she came storming down the stairs with the first aid kit in one hand, and a needle in the other! I looked up to see a very faded and fuzzy figure of my mother standing before me. The last thing I vaguely heard my mother say was not very clear, it sounded very blurred... "Now Trunks sweetie? This may sting a bit, but it will help ease the pain." She then injected me with the penicilllin that would keep me settled - for a while. I grunted as the needle slowly began to be compressed into one of my arm muscles. (ouchie.)*~ I suddenly became very calm, but I continued to groan. My mother put a damp cloth on my forehead, held my hand, and stayed with me the rest of the way. (awwww!*~) About an hour went by, and my mother had fallen asleep by my side. I wanted to fall asleep, but I was afraid that I might've never gotten up again! Vegeta was sitting on a couch diagonally across from me. Suddenly he got up and said. "Something else has to be wrong with you.... and I'm going to find out myself!" He then walked over to me placed his hand on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I knew what he was planning on doing, he was going to enter my mind and see if he could see what battles I was facing in my thoughts. I started to groan again. "......just relax." he said. It wasn't long before we both drifted off into another world, MY world. ........................................ Inside my mind, I felt as if I were in my physical body. The only difference was that I was in perfect condition! "What's the problem boy, what are you so afraid of?.......is it me?" I turned my head to the right and saw Vegeta standing there. "You? A problem?? No way! You're a perefect angel!" I said in sarcasm. "I didn't come here to be mocked boy! I'm here to help you!" he answered. "YOU want to help ME! shh...that's a good one!" I answered. "You'd do anything BUT help me! Insult me maybe, but HELP? I doubt that." "Look! You can believe what you want to believe! But as for your life, it seems to be running short on you! So you can let me help you, or you can DIE! How does that sound?!" answered Vegeta in a very distraught tone. As much as I didn't want to admit it.... he was right. "Why are you looking to help me now! It's not as if you cared before? What makes this time so different!?" I yelled back. "Do you want me to SPELL it out for YOU?? You're going to DIE! How many different ways would you like me to say that!!" "You don't know that for sure.... and even if I was, up to now...I STILL don't see why YOU'D care!" I replied. My father just stood there speechless for a second, and then answered softly: "........ how could you not know." "How could I not know what!?" I argued back. "That you care about me?....that you love me?? Is that it? No, of course not! Because you already made it pretty clear to me that you HAVE NO SON! Isn't that right Vegeta!!?? Isn't it!!!????" I was almost in tears. Vegeta said nothing, and just then at that exact moment something strange happened to me. I felt a horrible pain in my stomach as if someone had punched me!? "Err...." I fell to my knees with my hands hugging my stomach. Vegeta took one step toward me, but I stopped him by sticking my hand out toward him and saying......."STOP! Leave me alone....I, er....d...don't need your h- help!!" "You are being FOOLISH!" he answered. "Can't you see that you are the one killing yourself! Where is your saiyajin pride!" "Is that what's bothering you?" I asked. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have any! Because I am not a SAIYAJIN!" "Then what are you!!!???" he yelled back. "Nothing - to you! ........... ERrrrrr!!" I then fell to the ground in even more pain. "You don't even know what I think about you! Do you see now what you are doing to yourself!! How you're killing yourself!!!! I won't stand here and watch this anymore!!!!!" he answered. "Then leave!" I said. "These are my dreams, and MY revelations! No one is asking you to be here. Pain is a part of my life, all I could do is accept it...embrace it!" I said. "ENOUGH!! We're going home! Now c'mon!!" "What's the point, there's nothing more out there for me, as there is in here." I answered. "So that's it, huh! You're just going to give up on life!?!" asked Vegeta. "Why not...... it gave up on me!" Vegeta couldn't believe what his son was saying. "No..... you're wrong!" he answered back. "Huh?" I was surprised to hear that Vegeta was even still listening to me, never-mind actually caring about what I was saying! "The ONLY person who gave up on anything was yourself! So life gets tough sometimes...Big Deal! Welcome to the world! I probably wasn't much help to you when it came to being a father...and for that I'm sorry. But you can't just run away from your problems! The only person who has the power to change his own destiny is him-SELF! I might have stressed that too much when I would talk to you...but that was my mistake not yours! Don't beat yourself up about it! You don't see me going around moping around because Kakarrot is stronger than me, do you? NO! That's because I know that one- day that I will be the successor! But it starts with ME TRUNKS!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!??!!" he finished. "Who WAS THIS MAN???????!!!!!!!!" I thought. This couldn't be Vegeta!! I didn't think that It was possible for him to talk in such depth that he would actually get THROUGH TO ME!!!????? "Now are you coming? Or not!?" he asked again in a softer tone of voice. "........um.. yes." I replied. "..Yes I am." As we began walking towards the door which lead to my recovery and back to reality, I said to him....... ".......and thank you Vegeta, thank you - father."*~ "Well, I see you've returned to your old self again." said my father with a grin. Then we returned home. When I awoke, my mother jumped on me and gave me a great big hug! "Oh Trunks! I thought I had lost You!!!!!" she said with teary eyes.*~ "It's good to be back," I replied. My father and I then exchanged looks. For once I was happy, I understood him now, and I knew that I always would.*~ .......................... About 2 more hours went by. All were asleep except for Vegeta. I was resting, though he thought I was asleep as well. He then got up and gently put his hand on my head. He was glad I was ok. As soon as he left, I slightly opened my eyes and quietly said......"........I love you too, otusan."*~ ----------------End of Pt. 5------------- 


	6. EPILOGUE:

EPILOGUE.  
  
"I am soo proud of you.....Trunks Brief!" said my mother as some of her final goodbye words before I went back to my own timeline. "Take care of yourself". "I will." I answered. I turned my attention to my father as he was leaning up against the side of a tree. He then gave me the peace sign with his fingers. "Bye dad." I said. As I returned to my time machine, I thought of the adventures and friends that I was leaving behind. "Bye Trunks!" yelled Gohan. "L8ter man!" yelled Krillen and the others. "Bye, I love you...bye!" ended my mother. As I ascended into the air, I waved and said my final good-byes. "Father. On the outside you appear to be arrogant and proud, but on the inside, your heart beats like mine. I know you feel, I am your son, and I will alwayz love you. Good-bye young mother, may the good spirits keep you safe." Then I returned my timeline. There I met up with my mother again. After she greeted me, hugged me, kissed me, and welcomed me back home explaining how much she missed me......she asked. "So, whad'ya think of your father?.....A heart of Stone.....right?" Then I turned around, and put a small grin on my face saying. "Nah, a heart.......like mine."*~  
  
----------------------------------THE END----------------------------------- 


End file.
